Orphans
by forehead slapper
Summary: anyone cot helping a demon had to die that was the law. but you couldn't be killed if you where under 12 instead you where sent to the refuge. that is where Sango and Miroku meet InuYasha. "a half demon in this place? are they trying to kill us?"


"NH" the small painful cry cane from the small child who would be asleep in his mothers lap if not for the strange smell and moisture of the dark room they where in that had awakened him.

'Why does my chest hurt so much' thought the child. Then he remembered. He and his mother had been captured by those strange men in armor and in there attempt to escape one had sliced him with his sword, spilling his blood everywhere and causing him to faint.

The boy suddenly sat strait up as the horrible seen returned to him and he called out for his mother. This resulted in another wave of pain and he fell back into his mothers lap, his small body ridged as he clutched at his chest.

"I'm right here baby" said the woman holding her child close careful to avoid his wound.

'How dare those men hurt my child' she thought tears forming in her eyes 'He doesn't deserve such treatment just because he's different'

The mother held her child's trembling body for a few minuets longer until the sock of pain had ended and he opened his eyes to survey his surroundings.

"Where are we mama?" He asked looking around at the wet stone walls and dirt covered floor. "It's so dark in here. And it stinks."

"I don't know sweetie."

The boy looked dissatisfied with this answer so he asked a different question.

"How'd we get here? I remember we got caught by these big guys on horses"

The woman pursed her lips wanting to improve the truth a little so that her boy wouldn't panic or be afraid but she know that if she didn't impress upon him the seriousness of there situation it would decrees his chance for survival. He needed to have his full guard on if he wanted to live through this.

With determination she slowly began. "Well InuYasha the men that captured us where solderers. They did that because they dislike demons."

"But I'm not-" InuYasha protested

"Shh" the women pressed a finger to the small lips. "I know your not a full demon but when those men look at you, all they see is your ears, your silver hair, golden eyes, your claws and your fangs. They won't see you as the wonderful little boy you are." The woman sighed and held him tighter, raping both arms around his tiny body and stroking his soft hair.

"After you passed out the men took us to this Lords castle and locked us in this room."

InuYasha flattened his dog ears on top of his head. He didn't like the way his mother was talking to him. It was the same sweet, sad tone of voice that she used when she had told him about his father. It mad his heart ache and his body heat up.

"I'm not sure why they brought us here but in all likely hood they are going to kill you and probably me as well."

The small body went ridged when the word kill reached it's ears sending another jolt of pain through him. He curled up into a small ball and began to cough violently. His mother rubbed his back and the tears that where clinging to her eyes finally fell.

In another part of the chaste two men of high rank (though you would only have guessed it of one of them) where talking. The room they where in was set up like a study. A desk set in one corner and an assortment of scrolls and parchments lay scattered everywhere.

"You imbecile! Why didn't just kill them on sight" roared the angry, red faced man. He was dressed in costly robes and looked to be in his late forties. His graying brown hair which use to be neatly combed back was in tangles. a result of it's owners frustration. He was tall, about six feet and look like he hadn't missed a meal in his life.

"B b but my Lord." stammered the man he was towering over. That man was dressed in a fine armor and his short black hair which stuck up at odd angels made him look like he had just come in from a wind storm.

"Don't give me excuses Captain. Just tell me why you didn't kill the woman and the demon she had with her."

"Well you see my Lord I had seen the woman before in-"

"I don't care if you know her. Anyone harboring a demon must die you know the law"

"B b but my Lord I-" the Captain gulped and looked at his feet

"Come on you idiot spit it out! I don't have all day." the Lord glared at the distressed man

"I saw her in the western lands. Her name is Izayoi and-"

"What?" the Lord blinked in surprise. "Izayoi! Not the daughter of...?" he stopped before finishing and looked at the Chaplin.

The man nodded avoiding his Lord's astonished eyes. The Lord stood there, dumb founded then his voice returned to him.

"You imbecile. Why didn't you come right out and say it?" Saliva flew out of the Lords mouth as his words pounded in the mans ears.

"F-forgive me my Lord" stammered the Captain falling flat on his face to grovel "I had not realized it's importance"

"Block head, He may very well be the most powerful man in all Japan. When he finds out we captured his daughter it could mean war. And the demon child she had with her I don't know what it's for but it must serve some purpose." The Lord seemed to have calmed down. Entering into his official mood he reached into his desk and pulled out a pen and some parchment, sat down, and began to write.

"Send for your fastest messenger and have him deliver this message to the father of are prisoner, explaining what has happened and asking him what we should do with her." said the Lord as he moved his pen along the paper.

"Your not going to let her go?"

"Idiot you know the law she has been found committing a serious crime and can't be released until she is proven innocent"

"Can we not a least make her stay here a little more... comfortable?"

"Yes. Have someone bring her food and water."

"It is quit cold in the dungeon my Lord"

The Lord heaved a sigh "Send down some blankest then. Honestly don't you have a brain in that head of yours?"

"Yes My Lord" said the Captain bowing and then he left to carry out his orders.

A henge creaked as the prisoners' door opened. Izayoi looked up to see a man carrying a lantern enter there small room. Her eyes narrowed and she clutched the sleeping child in her lap tighter as she recognized him as the one that lead there capture.

"Ummmm" The man seemed a little tense and unsure of himself as he spoke. "These are for you" He said holding out three loaves of bread set on top of a pile of blankest.

Izayoi blinked in surprise noticing the bundle for the first time.

"NH" The man's voice had woken InuYasha and he sat up to see what was going on.

"Food!" he exclaimed when he saw the bread and looked up at his mother questioningly. Izayoi gently scooted him off of her lap and went over to take the offering from the mans outstretched arms. She looked up at him and saw that he was staring rater intently at her midsection. Glancing down she saw the large stain of blood covering the front of her once beautiful kimono.

"I'll um-mm Go get you a change of clothes." said the Captain and turned to leave. Then turned back once he had realized he was till carrying the blankest and food.

"Take stuff." he ordered thrusting the pile into the woman's arms "Is there anything else I can get you?" he added

"Some bandages and medicine for InuYasha here" said Izayoi handing one of the loaves to the owner of the puppy eyes staring up at her hungerly. "And some more food would be nice. We haven't eaten in awhile."

"OK then I will be back" and the Captain turned and left shunting the door behind him.

Izayoi's heart sank when she herd the click of the door locking. 'Drat! He seemed like the kind of guy who would forget something like that' she thought.

"Muoo m thmt muy?" asked InuYasha his mouth full of bread "M minm I Maw Mim bemore."

"That's _Saw_ him before and don't talk with your mouth full."

InuYasha swallowed and tried again.

"Who was that guy?"

"He was the one that led are capture." she sat down and picked up a piece of bread before InuYasha ate it all.

"If he captured us then why'd he give us all this stuff?" He pointed at the half eaten loaf in his hand.

"He's probably just following orders?"

InuYasha was silent for a minuet chewing his food. Then his face lit up.

"Hey when he comes back we can knock him out and escape."

Izayoi would have laughed if they weren't in a life and death situation. She was thinking the same thing but it sounded so funny when he said it aloud.

"Knock him out with what, the blankets?"

InuYasha's face fell and he looked around for something that could be used as a weapon. Just then the Captain came back carrying bandages, medicine, a plain looking dress, and food in one arm and a bucket full of water in the other. When she saw him Izayoi's hand went inside her left sleeve where she kept her small hidden weapon. Her body went tense as she waited for just the right moment.

"You can use the water and sponge to wash up if you want." said the Captain nodding at the bucket. He set down his cargo and turned to leave.

Izayoi's eye's flashed when she saw his turned back and like a wild cat she sprang into action. But the Captain was a much better fighter then her and he had expected something like this. As the blade came down InuYasha shut his eyes and waited for the smell of blood. But at the last second the Captain whirled around and grabbed hold of his attacker's wrist.

Izayoi let out a small cry as she tried to free her hand. The Captain looked completely different now. His timed figure and shaky voice where gone and he loomed over the woman like a wolf about to kill.

"Release the dagger and I will let you go." ordered the Captain his voice was demanding but not cruel.

Izayoi glared at him with fiery eyes, but obeyed. The Captain smiled slightly as the dagger fell into his other hand and released hers. Izayoi jumped back to stand in between him and InuYasha. The Captain straitened up and opened the door.

"I'll see you latter then" said the Captain smiling at the glaring prisoner. And walked out, locking the door behind him.

Izayoi sank to the ground exhausted.

"What possible reason would that woman have to protect that demon child" the Captain wondered to himself as he walked back to his room. He shook he head remembering Izayoi's face when she stood between him and _it_. It was like when they had captured them after the wound was dealt she had grabbed the demon, looked up at the attacker with those fiery eyes and screened at him. "If your going to kill InuYasha your going to have to kill me first." the Captain shook his head again and spat on the ground.

"Are you all right mama?" asked InuYasha crawling out from behind his mother.

"Yes sweetie just tiered. Now take your shirt off and let me fix up your wound." InuYasha mound in complaint but obeyed.

After laying her son down on one of the blankets Izayoi picked up the lantern and held it over his tiny form to get a look at what was causing his so much pain. She winced when she saw it and tears filled her eyes. The ugly wound went all the way from his right shoulder to his left hip. Izayoi grabbed the sponge that was in the bucket.

"OK InuYasha this is going to hurt. Are you ready?" she asked

InuYasha shut his eyes, gritted his fangs, and nodded.

Izayoi quickly and carefully cleaned the wound, put the medicine on it, and bandaged it up. Through out the entire proseger InuYasha didn't cry out or moan. But his small body went ridged with pain, his small trembling hands clutched tightly to the blanket leaving claw marks in the fabric. His face was contorted with the pain, and sweat pored down his skin.

After that was dun Izayoi wrapped him up in the blanket, leaned him against the wall, and gave him the food that the Captain had brought. Then she undressed and began to clean her body with the bucket water. She shivered as she scrubbed the dirt of her skin. The water was cold and the air was colder but she gritted her teeth and bared it. It had been too long since she had had a bath and the dirt was getting under her skin. After she had gotten as clean as she could she tried on the dress. It was a little big for her and didn't even compare to what she had worn when she still lived in her father's castle but was far better then the blood stained kimono.

"Well what do you think InuYasha?" she asked. When no one answered she looked down and saw that her child had fallen asleep. She smiled slightly, grabbed a few more blanket, and curled up next to him.

Two days latter...

"My Lord your reply has come" Yelled the Captain bursting into the Lord's study

"What reply?" asked the Lord looking up from his desk.

"The one concerning Izayoi" The Captain held out the letter gasping for breath.

"Finely" The Lord snatched the letter, opened it, and began to read.

At first his face looked shock as he discerned the message but then his lips curled into an evil grin and he chuckled under his breath.

"This is going to be good" he said to himself and laughed again this time his laugh echoed throughout the hull castle


End file.
